


King of Crows

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Inspired by Music, kagehina is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kageyama's nightmare turned into a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Crows

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally managed to get [this](http://gilrael.tumblr.com/post/135399109528/ive-been-listening-to-this-song-a-lot-lately-and) out of my system. Hope you enjoy it!

The nightmare used to haunt me all the time. I'd see myself sitting in the top branches of a tree, wearing a crown and robe befitting a king. Before me, on the grassy field below, I saw my team. Kindaichi, Kunimi and the others, they'd look up at me with disgust in their eyes and then, one after another, they'd turn away and leave until I was all alone, trampling the grass in the process. I'd scream and tell them not to leave me, while the leaves around me started to wither and fall. I'd yell until my voice broke and the tree was dead.

And then I'd wake up, drenched in sweat and shaking.

 

When I came to Karasuno the dream changed. Instead of the Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball team, I was surrounded by my new team. Instead of being disgusted with me, they seemed disappointed. It was so much worse.

Suga-senpai's eyes would pierce right through me, wordlessly asking me why I was doing this. When would I stop thinking only about myself? And then he'd lower his gaze, grab Daichi-senpai's arm and walk away. The rest of the team would follow. I'd cry and beg for them to stay, but all that ever happened was Hinata turning around, looking at me sadly and shaking his head. It was too late, I'd already messed everything up.

After waking up from these dreams I often found myself crying my eyes out.

It was the worst after the first away games in Tokyo. I couldn't understand why Hinata was too stubborn to see how I was just trying to protect him. I didn't want him to fail. I didn't want him to lose faith and stop jumping when I tossed to him.

Most of all, I never wanted to repeat what happened in my last middle school match.

During the longer training camp, I practised like a maniac. Again and again, I'd ask Yachi to throw me the ball, until my fingers felt numb from all the tossing. But even when Hinata and I finally managed to pull off the new quick, the nightmare returned.

I woke up on the bus, with everyone around me either snoring, or talking quietly to whoever was sitting next to them. My eyes were stinging, but I managed to control myself – crying in front of the team was out of question. I took off my shoes and pulled my knees against my body, so I could rest my head on them.

This time around Ukai, Takeda-sensei, Yachi and Kiyoko-san had also been part of the dream. The blank look on their faces made things even worse. They'd worked so hard for the team to be able to go to Tokyo, and I didn't manage to pay back their kindness. It hurt. It was painful, because I was trying my best to change. But it never seemed to be enough.

Suddenly, I felt a heavy weight dropping against my side. Surprised, I lifted my head to find out what was going on, only to find Hinata leaning against me, eyes shut but mouth wide open and drooling. For a second, I wanted to push him away, but then I decided otherwise. He'd sat down next to me again. He wasn't avoiding me anymore. He'd worked just as hard as I did, if not even harder. He deserved his rest. I let my head drop back against my knees and closed my eyes.

When I woke up again, we were back at school.

I hadn't had another nightmare.

 

After that, the dream changed again. My team still seemed to be disappointed in me, but this time around, they didn't leave. They stayed on the barren field in front of me, looking up at my dead tree with a challenge in their eyes.

Then I didn't dream anything for a while. Maybe I was too exhausted by the last minute training before the prelims started.

It was worth it in the end, though. Hinata and I pulled off that new quick and we managed to move on to the next round.

Hinata was sitting next to me on our way back again.

“He was scary, I tell you!” He recounted the story of how he'd just managed to save Kiyoko-san from two guys who wanted to have her phone number. “He had piercings! And he was huge!”

“You're just small,” I teased.

“Am not!” he retorted huffily.

I turned toward the window, so he wouldn't see the involuntary smile on my face.

We arrived on the Karasuno school grounds soon after. I was dead tired and all I wanted to do was go home and fall down on my bed, but Hinata stopped me.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” he asked, looking quite embarrassed. He was surprisingly cute when his face was all red. It wasn't the first time that I noticed, but... Something was different in that moment. Maybe, because he wasn't all flustered because of some girl?

Huh. That was a weird thought.

“What is it?”

“Um... I wanted... I wanted to tell you that I'm really glad that you're on our team,” Hinata mumbled. “Just wanted you to know that.”

Where did that suddenly come from?

“Wha– You...” I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him, weirdly entranced by how much his hair clashed with the colour of his face.

“That was all!” Hinata yelled, grabbed his bike and jumped on. “See you tomorrow!”

 

My next dream wasn't a nightmare anymore. I was still sitting in the top branches of my tree, but I was wearing my uniform. My team was there, but instead of leaving me, they were running towards the tree with determined faces, grabbing onto the branches and pulling themselves up.

The first one to reach me was Hinata, his mouth stretched into the broadest grin.


End file.
